Catching A Nightmare
by adrik rochev
Summary: Dedicated to Sei Mong YBXYM. Bakura owns a bar and has a stalker. He hasn't seen anyone in three whole years, then Marik finds him. what will insue?


Hey Minna-san! I'd just like to say, this is my first BakuraXMarik ficcet and that it's dedicated to Sei Mong! For it was her who inspired me to write this fic^^ It's a Chinese New Year's gift. I'm really sorry it's two day's late!! I lost the floppy it was on! But I've found it! It was in my book bag with my school stuff! ;...then I lost it again! And then my sister came home and I couldn't go on the computer!! I HATE MY SISTER!!! I also hear the Chinese new year lasted for 15 days....if that's true or not, I'll never know...and like every story before this one...my spell checker is not the best in the whole entire world....so don't mine the spelling.  
  
Oh yes...and for those who have been reading my story "Ryou" I've been in a little bit of trouble with it...I've almost got it done, but my computers a piece of shit and is only showing the first paragraph ; Now that I've got this ficcet done, I'm hoping to start up and re-write the entire chapter, with some new idea's to help more the plot along, sense before I was writing without a plot really XD in which Sei Mong has help me out with it again ^^ Thanks Sei Mong and Happy Reading!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Yuugioh or the hotness of Bakura and Marik.....I so wish I did though....  
  
OH AND YES! For anyone who likes the 'Friday the 13th' and 'A nightmare on Elm Street' Movies as well as 'Freddy Vs Jason' and any of the other Jason Voorhees movies...I've been thinking about Writing a JasonXFreddy ficcet, if you think this is a good idea or anything like that, please let me know. Thanx ^^ Chibi Anubis  
  
"Don't anger the dragon because you are crunchy and taste good with ketchup!"  
  
'Catching a Nighmare'  
  
I can't believe it's been three years sense I've seen my light. Three whole years. I've been on the run from my past. I haven't seen anyone sense the battle city days. I miss them terribly, but I can't let anyone know. I must keep my emotions hidden. I will never survive with emotions. Slowly, I get up off my bed and yawn. I never get much sleep anymore, not with working all night and all day. I walk into the bathroom and look into the mirror. I have dark bags under my eyes from the lack of sleep. I sigh and take out some make-up, covering the darkness. I walk downstairs and into the porch, slipping my shoes and jacket on. It's really bad some times. The sleeping thing. I'm just too paranoid. I can feel people watching me all the time. I get phone calls from this one guy. He won't tell me who he is. But every time he calls I'm just getting out of the shower. He knows every thing about me. My stalker. I'd love to meet up with him and beat the shit out of him...  
  
I walk out of my two-story house and down the street. Music boomed around me from all the night clubs and strip bars. I walking into a small Club. My night club. I saved enough money to get it after working at some small part-time jobs. For being the only gay club in town, I got Quite a few new customers a night surprisingly.   
  
"Hey Ben, hey Trist," I yelled over the loud music to my two bartenders.  
  
"Hey Baku," The coursed back to me like always. I saw someone wave to me. It was Cody. I walked over to him and sat down across from him.  
  
"Hey!" He yelled over the music. I yelled the same greeting back. "Nice turn out tonight eh?" I nodded in agreement.   
  
"Yeah, there's even a few new faces," He pointed across the room to a young boy, who looked no older than 17, sitting at the bar with the glass of what seemed to be orange pop. I rolled my eyes and nodded, standing up. "I'll check it out.." I walked over to the boy. He didn't seem to notice me. I put my hand on my hips. "Hey boy, how old are you?"  
  
"23," He replied quickly. A little too quick for my liking.  
  
"Bull shit, show me your id,"  
  
"No way man, I don't have to," the boy retorted. I growled and pulled my bar license out of my pocket. I flashed it in front of him.  
  
"Show me your fucking id, or get out you little shit," I growled at him. I watched as he looked down.  
  
"I..I don't have one...I'm only 15.." I raised a brow. 15? way younger than I had thought. I pointed to his glass.   
  
"And what's that?" I asked.  
  
"Moonshine and orange pop," I raise a brow. "Diluted moonshine and orange pop,"  
  
"Tell anyone I let you drink here, and I will personally hurt you down and kill you," The boy nodded. "Now tell me boy, are you gay? Or was this the only club that would let you in?" I watched as the boy flushed.  
  
"I'm trying to figure that out.." I smirked. A new one.  
  
"Have you ever kissed another boy before?" He shook his head no. I put my hands on his shoulders and shoved him against the bar. I leaned down and kissed the boy gently, but then forced his mouth open and made the kiss harsher. I felt him slip his arms around my neck. I froze then I felt arms slide around my midsection. I released the boy and spun around, but no one was there. I growled. Then looked at the boy. "Are you gay?" he nodded.  
  
"I think yes, I mean..I.." He looked down at his lap. I rolled my eyes. The stupid boy had a hard on. I shook my head as he looked up at me.   
  
"Don't fucking look at me like that! I'm not no fucking whore!" I screamed at him. I pointed to the table where Cody sat. "Go and see Cody! He'll help ya," I watched as the boy got up with his drink and went over to Cody. I sat down in his spot. "Hey Trist, bring me a white Russian will yeah?" Trist nodded and quickly brought me my drink. I took a sip of the chocolate tasting liquid. I quickly downed the first glass. I picked up the glass and handed it to Trist who refilled it. He set it down in front of me. I rested my head down on the counter and watched the dirty white colored liquid. I sat up and took a drink. But then I felt arms around me again. I froze up, but the arms had left. I took another drink and looked at my watch. It was almost three in the morning. I finished my second white Russian and stood. I watched behind the bar and pulled a cord out of one of the plug-IN's, stopping the stereo system short.  
  
"OK people, it's closing time!" Ben called over the crowds. People grumbled and started to leave. I sighed heavily.  
  
"Bad night?" Ben asked. I nodded.  
  
"Yeah, someone let a fifteen year old in," I glared at the two bouncers who had just come through the doors from outside. "Eddy," the muscle bound man looked over at me.  
  
"Yeah Bakura?"  
  
"You let a fucking fifteen year old in tonight. Do you know what could happen if he were to let this slip to someone that we let underage people drink in here?!"  
  
"But Seme, it was a mistake. we were pretty busy tonight,"  
  
"I don't give a shit! Don't let it happen again!"  
  
"Yes seme,"  
  
"Now go home! All of you!" The bouncers bound out the doorway.  
  
"Don't you want us to clean up?" Ben asked.  
  
"No. Just come a little early tomorrow," They nod and leave. I look around to make sure there's no one left and leave, locking the door behind me. I sigh and walk into the alleyway, looking up past the rooftops and into the dark starry sky. I stop suddenly. Someone was following me. I started walking quicker, but something made me stop again.   
  
"Isn't this the alley where all the whores hang out?" A voice echoed through the alley. I growled.  
  
"Fuck off who ever you are! I ain't no whore so go and get it some where else!" I feel those arms wrap around me again and I look back. I growl at the familiar face.  
  
"I finally found you Bakura," I glare at the boy, pushing him away from me.  
  
"Marik," I growled. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you not to try and look for me,"  
  
"You did but...I couldn't resist looking for you my love," He added sarcastically. I glared and growled at him.   
  
"You stupid whore," I growled, just as it started to pour down rain. I rolled my eyes. Perfect. Just fucking perfect. "You got any place to stay tonight?" He shook his head. "Come on then, you can stay at my place," He gave me a crazy but unknowing smirk. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him. I can see that his face is flushed ever so slightly from his anger, which wasn't much if it was directed at me. I smirked and pulled him against me, shielding him from the rain with my long trench coat, which is blood red ofcourse. Walking as quickly as we could, I led us to my house. By the time we get to the doorstep, my hands are like ice and I fumble in my pockets to find my keys. Marik takes my hand out of my pockets and slips his hand in, pulling my keys out. I should hit him for that...but I won't this time.. I grab the keys from him and unlock the door. I give him a quick shove as he walks ahead of me, through the said door and he trips and falls over some random shoes in his way. I pull the trench coat off and hang it up above the heater to dry. Then I kick my shoes off at Marik. He ducks and they miss him. I laugh, but then I look him over. He's still soaked. His wet shirt and pants show off his form well. I roll my eyes at him yet again.   
  
"Come on, I've got some clothes that'll fit you," I say lightly, heading upstairs and into my room. I hear him running up the stairs behind me. I walk over to my dresser and pull out a shirt and a pair of pants for Marik. I throw them at him and he catches them.   
  
"Thanks.." He mutters, but his eyes drift to the top of my dresser where I keep my gun and weapon collection. I smirk and grab my 9 inch dagger, throwing it like a dart past Marik's head, into the wall behind him. His eyes widened, his iris's big. I walked past him and pulled the dagger out of the wall.   
  
"Next time I meet up with you, that'll be in your neck, you got that?" He nods quickly.   
  
"Hell yes, I got that. Bakura, are you that pissed off at me for finding you?"  
  
"Yes," I growled. "The bathrooms over there," I said, pointing to a door to his right. He walks quickly over to it and shuts the door. I pull my dagger from the wall and set it back up with the others. I rummage through my dress and pull out my favorite blue and white striped tee and a pair of tight blue jeans. I pull off my wet shirt and throw it in the hamper. I pull the  
  
blue striped tee over my wet spiky hair and over my head. I slip my arms in the arms in their rightful places. I unbuckle my belt and drop it on the floor with a light thud. Then a unbutton my pants and yank them down, kicking them off. I grab my dry pair of jeans and slip them on, buttoning them up. I hear Marik come out of the bathroom. I grab a silver studded belt and weave it through the belt loops on my jeans, then I fasten it up. I turn to Marik. He's drying his hair with a towel, making the said hair droop down from it's usual spikes and fuzz out. I couldn't help but laugh at him. I grabbed the towel, drying my own locks of hair. He pouted. I threw the towel in the hamper with my shirt and jeans. I saw that Marik was just about to burst out laughing at my own fuzzy hair. I growled.  
  
"Don't you say a fucking word Marik, not a fucking word," I walked over to my night stand and picked up a brush, and began to brush my hair until it was back to normal. I chucked the brush at Marik and it hit him squarely in the forehead.   
  
"Fuck off!!" Marik snarled, rubbing his forehead. "What the hell did you do that for?!?! That hurt! I might be psycho, but I can feel things!"  
  
"Just pick the fucking brush up and brush your fucking hair," I growled at him. He snorted. Snorting didn't really suit him...  
  
"You don't have to be such a fucking asshole about it ya'know," I smirked.  
  
"Yes I do. That's the way I am," He snorts again.  
  
"Stupid fucker.." I hear him mumble.  
  
"Stupid whore," I mutter back. I sigh and walk over to the door. "I suppose I have to feed you as well?" He nods.   
  
"If you wouldn't mind..." I walk downstairs into the kitchen, with him following me. I dig out a frying pan.  
  
"If it was anyone other than you I wouldn't but.." I glared at Marik. He wasn't even paying attention to me. He was going over a list of take out places.  
  
"Why don't we skip eating altogether? I'm not really hungry," I watched as he looked at me, with a weird glint in his eyes.  
  
"What are you up to Marik?" I asked. He smirked.   
  
"I thought we could play a little game Bakura, just like old times," I growled.  
  
"If you want me to fuck you, just go ahead and ask you fool!"  
  
"Fine!" Marik growled back at me. "Why don't you?! You don't you come over here and fuck me?!" I snap. I find myself in front of him, my hands cupping his face, my lips crushing against his. I move my hands from his face, down to his neck, past his shoulders. His hands intwine with mine and I push him back, pushing him onto the table. He goes under my arms, escaping from me. He runs upstairs and into my room. I run up after him and shut the door.  
  
"Fuck you Marik. Fuck you," I growl, barring my teeth. I grinned, in a weird, psychotic way.  
  
"You better fuck me, fuck me nice and fuck me hard," I growled again, but yet...I can't seem to not look away. He's beautiful. A demon of a true calling. Just waiting to be...what was the word Ryou always used? oh yes...I remember now..'deflowered' yes...and by the darkest, most hateful demon, in which would be me. Stupid word if you was me. I snort at my own thoughts. I watched as Marik's eye twitched.  
  
"What's wrong?" I ask, gritting my teeth together, irritated.  
  
"I'm waiting for you to get over here, you stupid cocksucker. So why not stop thinking and get that fine ass of yours over here?" I glare at him, but seem drawn to him, as I step closer. I cross my arms.   
  
"Don't think your getting a piece of my 'fine ass' I'm not the uke here, you are," I growl, jumping on him, on the bed, pinning his arms down to his sides. But yet again, I forget to make sure he can't move his legs, as he had moved his leg up between my own legs, nudging against me hard. I groan, just a little.  
  
"Oh you like that do you?" Marik asks me, knowing full well that I like anything involving sex, or else I wouldn't have opened up a bar, a gay bar at that. He knows me too well, even though we've been apart for so long. He presses his knee against me again. I half growl, half groan.  
  
"Little cocksucker," I growl, almost teasingly. He puts on a smirk.  
  
"Come on Bakura, tell me what you think of me," I felt my eye twitch as I tied his hands together with some rope I had stashed in my night stand for just such occasions. He fights with the rope, but get nowhere. I smirk and lean in near his ear.  
  
"I think you are a little-" I pause, thinking of the right word to use. I take the time to bend down and nip at the spot behind his ear, that I know he likes. "I think you are a little whore, a stupid little cocksucker, who's only goal in like is to be fucked by the likes of me," He glared up at me, but I didn't care. He wanted the truth. He asked for it. I sunk my teeth  
  
into his neck. Marik hissed lightly, his mouth by my ear, and hit me over the head with his fists, as they were already tied together. I hit him back. "Fuck off!" I hiss at him. "You wouldn't like me to bite you that hard somewhere's else now would you? hmmm?" I hiss at him again as I look into his face. I swear I could almost hear him whimper lightly, but instead he growls.  
  
"You fuck off! and no! You know I don't like you biting me!" He growls, resting his hands above his head. "I hate you!" He spats at me. I smile...ano....smirk.  
  
"Well, if you hate me so much, why are you still here?" I ask him, smirking. I lift his chin up with my index finger. "Hmmm?" He snarls and moves his head to the side, snapping his teeth at me. I chuckle. "hmm? I still don't have an answer yet,"  
  
"You know I don't hate you Bakura, not that much anyways..." He growls lowly. Slowly, without Marik noticing, well...in a way, I trail my fingers up his legs, beginning at his knees, the going up to his thighs. I just love to hear his breath catch in his throat.  
  
"Oh, you like that do you?" I ask, nudging him with my fingers. His breath catches again. I love it. I growl as he jams his slightly parted legs on my hand. I yank my hand away. "Stupid. Don't do that," I growl, pouncing on him. He growled back at me and pins me down on my back. We fight, and roll off the bed, hitting chairs, walls, the bed. My hands make for his throat and slip around it. "I told you I'm not the uke, you are," I smirk as he withers beneath me. I feel around on the floor beside me for my dagger, and upon  
  
locating it, cut up the front of his shirt, and yanked it off the blonde boy, tossing it aside. I leaned down by his ear. "Having fun my love?" Marik snarled.  
  
"Of course Bakura,"   
  
"Tsk, tsk," He snarled again.  
  
"I'm not saying it!" I rolled my eyes, an action unseen by Marik and unbuckled his belt, sliding it from it's place around Marik's hips and tossed it behind me, the metal buckle hitting the floor with a soft 'thud'.  
  
"What's wrong? Can't take the fact that I'm better in the bedroom than you? aww, well it's time to face those facts little Marik," His pants are off him in a matter of seconds, or that's what it seems like anyways. I sit back and admire him, his beautiful taunt body, slightly flushed cheeks. His chest rising and falling quickly with each breath. This is boring,  
  
just watching him. I unbutton my shirt, at a regular pace, not wanting to rush anything.  
  
"Hurry up!" Marik wined. I roll my eyes and give him a look that says 'shut your yap'. He glares at me.  
  
"Oh fuck off will yeah? I'm gonna take my fucking time," I stand up, one foot still on Marik, preventing him from getting up, and slipped off my pants, letting them drop to the floor. I kick them aside and kick Marik in the ribs. He groans in pain. "Get up you lazy sack of bones, up and on the bed now!" I growl. He gets up reluctantly and sits on the bed, his hands, still tied together, holding his ribs.  
  
"So what happened to the Bakura I used to know? He'd never kick someone for no reason," I watched as Marik hopped down off the bed and began to pull his pants on with much difficulty.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?!" I snarled at him, my anger rising.  
  
"I'm going home!" He snarled back and picked up my discarded dagger, using it to cut the rope holding his wrists. He grabbed his jacket. "I'll see you when you come home, if you come home, in which I hope you don't," My anger reached it's peak and I grabbed  
  
his wrist, twisting his arm back until he cried out and growled at me. "Fuck off and let go Bakura!" I pushed him backwards, backwards until he fell back onto the bed. I pressed against him, making sure this time that he can't move and kiss him, forcing him into a bruising kiss. I push my tongue past his sweet lips and force his mouth open, tasting for the first time in months, year, my sweet, spicy Marik. I can feel his hands, trying to push me away, his nails digging into my flash. I pull away, leaving him gasping for breath.   
  
"Stupid Whore. You're not leaving until I tell you to leave," He slaps me and trys to get away, but can't. I push him down again and bite his neck hard. His nails sunk into my back once again and he hisses. I pull off his coat and toss it on the floor. I pull him into my lap, my hands roaming over his leather clad ass. He groans and sits up on me, his shoulder by my mouth, letting me suck and nip on it harshly. Then I pushed him back, and started trailing kisses down to his stomach. Marik arched his back slightly, pressing his body against my lips. I put a hand on his chest, pushing him back down, my lips never leaving his smooth skin. I break away for a breath, but he pulls me down, pressing his slightly bruised lips against mine. He's arms go around my neck, and I find myself beneath him. I ignore that little fact for the moment and kiss him back. He nips at my lips, wanting me to open them, in which I do. I let him have his way with me for the time being, letting him bite and nip at me like I do to him. I slip my hand between his legs, nudging his erection with my fingers, causing him to moan against my neck. I sit up, pushing Marik into my lap, letting him grind against me.  
  
"Bakura!" Marik whined. "Stop being a tease! No matter how much I like you being one, I'm not going to stay in my current state forever!" I grinned.  
  
"Well, why didn't you say so? I can fix that," I whispered to him. He turns over on his stomach, facing me. I move to go behind him and pull his pants off him, but only to find they are already on the floor. "Such a naughty boy you are Marik," I groan as I thrust into him, hard. He gasps and pushes backwards against me, pushing me in farther. Black spots float across my eyes, like the ones you get when you look into the sun for too long, as I thrust into that warm heat engulfing me, heating my body and soul, making me feel nothing like I have ever felt before. Marik's tight, tighter than anyone I've taken before. His moans and gasps make me drive harder and quicker into him. I move my hands from his hips and move them down in front of him, taking his throbbing cock into my hands, and run my thumb over the tip. His breath catches in his throat and I watch as he debates with himself as to whether he should thrust forwards, into my hands, or backwards, pushing my cock into him farther. He does the latter, pushing back against me. I smirk and squeeze him lightly, making him gasp and finally making him come, as I could feel his seed run down my fingers, as well as him tightening around me, sending me into a bittersweet bliss as I released into him. I groaned and pulled out of him, laying beside him.  
  
"Prat," I murmur, brushing his hair back from his forehead, which was wet with sweat. I pull a blanket over our bodies, sighing lightly. "Wanna go again?"  
  
"Fuck you Bakura," He murmurs back in reply. I smile.  
  
"Aww, I love you too Marik," He looks over at me and I grin and shake my head. "Whore,"  
  
"Pimp,"  
  
"Slut,"  
  
"Seme,"  
  
"Uke," I shake my head. "Your daft,"   
  
"I know,"  
  
And it ends like this, my story does. Well, not really, but I don't want to tell everyone our life story. Lets just say, it started in the alley by the bar, and it ended in the alley by the bar.  
  
The End.  
  
Well, what do you think? I myself think I've made Marik a little too soft, but, hey, what can I say. I love Bakura alot more to make him the cold ass bastard that he is, but then again, in the end, he always softens up....just a bit. Oh yes, by the way, for those who don't know...  
  
Ano translates into 'errrr...' in english  
  
Daft means follish, crazy, insane and/or silly.  
  
Seme means 'master of the bedroom' and  
  
Uke refers to 'the guy on the bottom'. ^^ I some places I didn't use them in the right places, but Sei Mong thought that they were funny lol^^   
  
Has any one here ever had moonshine and orange pop?! I LOVE IT!! It's the best drink I've ever had! I know it's illegal, but it was dulited! And it ROCKED! And the same for a white russian, although their not illegal...they taste like chocolate and you can hardly taste the vodka!  
  
I hate the taste of vodka...it's yucky...When I drink vodka it's like 20% vodka 80% pop...  
  
Well, Ja Ne! OH AND YES!!! PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
